lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
U.B.N.V.A.
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' The U.B.N.V.A., also known as the United Bread Nelson Villains Association, was an organization of antagonists in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. It was founded by Bread and Rodney Nelson, and was the arch nemesis of The Clan. During its time, the group sought The Crumbs and operated out of a large complex. Several of the group's members, namely Nazi Mitch, Biscuit Savage, Jumpa X and Bjorn Alvarez, made efforts to fight The Clan and seize The Crumbs - all while many employees deceived and manipulated one another to achieve their own ambitions. Nazi Mitch eventually claimed the artifact's power and became invincible, but he was ultimately killed by The Clan - throwing the U.B.N.V.A. into disarray. In the year that followed, The Paleman murdered Bread Nelson for his inadequate leadership, and united U.B.N.V.A. members Axel Gunner, Kaine West, Quinn Diesel and others to wipe out The Clan. In the ensuing conflict, most of the U.B.N.V.A. and The Clan were destroyed - save for Quinn, who walked away unharmed, and Kaine West, who awoke from a coma the next year. History Many years ago, the U.B.N.V.A. was formed by Bread Nelson, who was obsessed with claiming an all-powerful artifact known as The Crumbs. Nelson hired many different people into the organization, including an ageless Aryan, Nazi Mitch, and a mighty brute, Biscuit Savage. The U.B.N.V.A. would soon become the arch enemy of The Clan, a group of treasure hunters. Bread's Crumbs For a time, both the U.B.N.V.A and The Clan believed The Crumbs were held in the Tomb of the Bacchus. However, to protect the artifact, a lie was told to protect the artifact's location. Instead, a duplicate version of the artifact, dubbed "Fake Crumbs", was stored away in the tomb. Nelson eventually realized this and stole the fake artifact. The Clan would arrive shortly after and fight Nelson, who poisoned everyone with the artifact. However, even Nelson couldn't handle its corruptive energies, and collapsed after being strangled by Glen Tennis. After the Fake Crumbs was destroyed, Nelson was apprehended by The Clan. Between Films Sometime between the events of the first two films, Bread Nelson would escape from The Clan's custody, and rejoin his organization. However, John Bacchus would later remark that Nelson was deceased - implying that The Clan had either tried to kill Nelson, or he faked his death. Nevertheless, Nelson survived, continuing to lead the U.B.N.V.A. while also remaining out of the public eye. The Biggest Fish of Them All Bread Nelson sent Nazi Mitch out to attack John Bacchus and Sandy Sandler, who were on vacation. Bacchus had grown a third eye that, for reasons unknown, was capable of giving people premonitions. Mitch set off to claim the eye, but first he captured Sandy, who received premonitions and possibly knew of future events. Bacchus would eventually save Sandy and keep the eye from Nazi Mitch, who retreated. Alias Odium Mercenary Justin Bartisto went on a mission to infiltrate one of the U.B.N.V.A.'s secret bases, which supposedly had major connections with Bread Nelson. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Bread Nelson aided Nazi Mitch and Biscuit Savage in formulating a plan to claim The Crumbs. The first stage of their plan was to wipe out The Clan to eliminate opposition. To ensure their success, the U.B.N.V.A. created a robotic cyborg, Jumpa X, a clone of Captain Jumpa. In the ensuing chaos, Biscuit Savage fought The Clan and helped Mitch to claim The Crumbs, but took the relic for himself. In actuality, Mitch had the real artifact, and deceived Savage into taking a decoy of it. Savage ate the artifact and was consequently sent to the Conundrum Dimension. Without a means of accessing The Crumbs' power, Mitch kept it in the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. Omega The U.B.N.V.A. dispatches J-1000 to fight Captain Jumpa, Flynt Coal, and Justin Bartisto. After the J-1000 is destroyed, Bartisto tells Jumpa that if they want to find John Bacchus, they'll have to look to the U.B.N.V.A. for answers. Jumpa then planned to raid the organization's headquarters. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam In a bid to find Bacchus, The Clan raided the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. Jumpa leads Flynt Coal, Vin Diesel, Kick, Big Beard and Lord Tyresius into the building, where they're faced with Bjorn Alvarez and Rasputin, a neutral adversary. As Rasputin steals The Crumbs, Bacchus returns and divides The Clan into a team of his own, the "Bacchus Brotherhood". He calls Nazi Mitch, ordering him to stay out of his way despite their similar goals to claim The Crumbs. As The Clan and Bacchus's Brotherhood grapple with Rasputin, Mitch receives an angry phone call from Bread Nelson, who gave Mitch more authority over his organization while he was in hiding. Nelson denounced Mitch, who decided to claim The Crumbs for himself. After Rasputin reclaimed The Crumbs and the spear, Mitch deceived him into signing a "non-aggression pact". This allowed Mitch to claim both relics, and claim The Crumbs' power. After The Clan reunited, they fought and killed the all-powerful Nazi Mitch - causing The Crumbs' power to be dispersed into thin air. With Mitch gone, the U.B.N.V.A. was left in shambles. The Two Man Trio Flynt, Vin and Kick set up a new faction apart from The Clan, whose mission is to hunt down the remaining members of the U.B.N.V.A. While in Portugal, Flynt, Vin and Bacchus fought Axel Gunner, the organization's military director, and Kaine West, the organization's leading scientist. West was killed by Bacchus, who also incapacitated Gunner. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Shortly before The Clan reunited, The Paleman, a disgraced founder of The Clan and member of the U.B.N.V.A., launched his vengeful attack against his former allies. He killed Captain Jumpa for excommunicating him from The Clan, and Bread Nelson for turning against Nazi Mitch. Paleman joined forces with The Creator, as well as the remnants of the U.B.N.V.A., including Kaine West, Quinn Diesel and Bjorn Alvarez - all in a bid to battle The Clan. In the ensuing chaos, Bjorn and West were killed, as were Banny Passerini, Colonel Crunch, Biscuit Savage, Big Beard, Sandy, Reginald, Lord Tyresius, Rasputin and Vin - leaving Bacchus, Flynt and Kick as the sole survivors. The trio stood up against their remaining adversaries; Kick denounced Quinn for killing his father, while Bacchus destroyed Creator with help from Flynt. Paleman mortally wounded Bacchus, and was subsequently killed by Flynt, effectively wiping out the U.B.N.V.A.'s last members. Quinn Diesel remains the only living former member of the U.B.N.V.A., as he was spared by Kick despite his wrongdoings. Kaine West: No Salvation As confirmed by the film's synopsis, the U.B.N.V.A. will play a role in the Kaine West spin-off. It is possible the film will explore its origins. As stated in the premise, the organization is focused on creating a new world order. Members * Bread Nelson Co-Founder | Deceased * Rodney Nelson Co-Founder | Deceased * Tremzar Co-Founder Status Unknown * Nazi Mitch later leader | Deceased * Biscuit Savage Member | Deceased * The Paleman former member of The Clan | Deceased * Jumpa X also a weapon | Destroyed * Axel Gunner Director | Deceased * Valery Bartisto Member Status Unknown * Kaine West Scientist | Alive * J-1000 also a weapon | Destroyed * Quinn Diesel Member | Alive * Bjorn Alvarez Member | Deceased * Spike military department officer Alive * Trevor Zednick tech specialist Alive Trivia *The U.B.N.V.A. wasn't fully introduced to the series' canon until Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. It is described as Bread Nelson's criminal organization, which was connected to previous installments - just not by name. For instance, Alias Odium references a "secret base" collaborating with Nelson, which was likely tied to the U.B.N.V.A., while The Biggest Fish of Them All introduces Nazi Mitch, an operative of the group. Category:Organizations Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2017 Storyline Category:Disbanded Teams Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Teams